Torchwood (PvZ: GW2)
|rarity = None (game incorrectly says Super Rare) |variant = None |flavor text = Legend has it Torchwood was locked away in a magic chest because of his immeasurable rage. Waiting in that chest's purgatory his rage only continued to grow and multiply. Now he is released and searching for vengeance. }} Torchwood is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was introduced in the Trials of Gnomus DLC, alongside the Hover Goat-3000 as a reward for completing the Trials of Eternity. Excluding the Infinity Robots and the Z-Mech and its variants, Torchwood possesses the highest amount of health out of any character in the game, with 275 health. To unlock the Torchwood, the player needs to open all 5 locks of the Torchwood chest. Each lock requires 15 Rainbow Stars to be unlocked, resulting in the total of 75 Rainbow Stars needed to unlock this class. Descriptions Stickerbook description Legend has it Torchwood was locked away in a magic chest because of his immeasurable rage. Waiting in that chest's purgatory his rage only continued to grow and multiply. Now he is released and searching for vengeance. In-game description He can take quite a beating with his Leaf Shield active, and his Blazin' Blast and Smoldering Madness are sure to force Zombies to take cover. Primary weapon Torchwood's primary weapon is called the Wood Chipper. As it's name suggests, he fires out chips of wood at the enemy. It has infinite ammo and deals 2-3 damage at long range and 7-9 damage at close range. The Wood Chipper overheats after firing it for long periods of time (similarly to the All-Star's primary weapon). Variants This character does not have any variants and will not have any variants in the future as confirmed by the developer of the game. Abilities Strategies With Torchwood is the tankiest character in the game (excluding the Z-Mechs and the Infinity Robots). He also plays a role very similar to that of the All-Star's. Torchwood shines when he is closer to the opponent as his abilities are a lot more effective. However, using Smoldering Madness does have good range, so if you need to be in a far ranged encounter, use this ability. While Torchwood is the tankiest playable character in the game, he is slow and possibly the biggest playable character in the game, making him very easy to hit. If you feel that you are in danger, activate your leaf shield to temporarily reduce incoming damage. With the leaf shield active, Torchwood is able to tank a single ZPG (leaving him with 150 hp left). Blazin' Blast any Zombies that get too close (for example, the Scientist, Super Brainz and the Imp). Make sure to time your Blazin' Blasts correctly as if you activate it too early, it can completely miss. On the other hand, when used well, it can instantly win you the fight. When on the attack, activate your Smoldering Madness and push forward. While Smoldering is active, light up as many zombies in the area. Concentrate your fire on the big Zombies, then frequently spray at the weaker ones. This forces zombies into cover while sometimes even vanquishing them. Note that you cannot activate Leaf Shield while Smoldering Madness is active. Because of this, make sure you have plenty of health before using it. Try not to stray too far from other plants as Torchwood is very weak on his own. Hanging around Sunflowers is a good idea, as they can keep you alive. Against Seeing that Torchwood has the most health out of all the playable characters on the plant side (excluding the Infinite Robots), you should try to avoid one on one fights with him. Instead, team up against him, preferably in an area where he cannot reach you with Blazin' Blast. His large hitbox makes him very easy to hit with ZPGs and Super Ultra Balls. If you see one using Leaf Shield or Smoldering Madness, try to immobilize it as fast as possible. The Imp's Gravity Grenade is great for stopping a Torchood in his tracks, as it lifts him into the air for everyone to shoot at. All Ice variants of Zombies are very effective against Torchwood. Overall, it is imperative to keep your distance. Balancing changes November 2016 Patch *Primary weapon: ** ** ** *Smoldering Madness: ** ** June 2017 Patch * * Gallery Torchwood.PNG|Torchwood in-game Unlocking TorchwoodGW2.png|Getting the character from the Eternity Chests AnotherTorchwoodGW2Pic.png|Torchwood in the Stickerbook Torchwood Bobbles.png|The Torchwood Bobble TorchwoodGW2Stat.PNG|Torchwood in Crazy Dave's RV HD Torchwood GW2.png|HD Torchwood File:Smoldering_Madness.png|Torchwood using Smoldering Madness torchwood_gingerbread.png|Ginger Bark Costume Torchwood_alienmech.png|Tree-X-1000 Costume Torchwood_tutu.png|Sugar Plum Fury Costume Trivia *There is a glitch similar to the glitch from the Centurion, where when you are vanquished by the Blazin' Blast, the "Vanquished by" area says "Flame Spray" instead of "Blazin' Blast." Flame Spray is the primary weapon of the Fire Chomper. **This may be because the developers might have used the original coding for the Fire Chomper's Flame Spray to make the Blazin' Blast. **This glitch can happen if the player attacks a zombie with Torchwood's primary weapon after damaging them with Blazin' Blast. *This is the only plant class to have abilities that deal fire damage. **This also makes him the only character overall to have an elemental ability. *He looks very similar to (and is likely inspired by) Giga Torchwood. *In the cutscene that plays after being evacuated from the landing zone, Torchwood's arm can be seen visibly clipping through Crazy Dave's RV. **There is also another glitch in the Garden Ops opening cutscene, where he becomes the same size as his boss counterpart. When the cutscene ends, he returns to his normal size. *He and Hover Goat-3000 cannot be spawned as AI in Solo Ops. **Although this can be solved by, spawning another character, then switch, afterwards respawn as him, then switch back. *He explodes and disintegrates when he is KO'd, like Rose. **This also means that Torchwood, like Rose, is never seen in his ragdoll form. **In the same fashion as Rose becoming a small rose, he becomes a mini stump when he is KO'd. *Even though he is always on fire, he does not actually deal fire damage unless he is using one of his abilities. *When revived, the fire on his head is mysteriously gone. It will return while Smoldering Madness is in use, but will disappear again after it's done. *When compared to Giga Torchwood, Torchwood is half his size. *It was confirmed in a tweet by Creative Director Justin Weibe that there will not be any variants, customizations or gestures for Torchwood, along with Hover Goat-3000, due to them being bonus classes. **However, this is proven false due to the December 2018 Update adding 3 customizations for Torchwood: Tree-X-1000, Sugar Plum Fury and Gingerbark House. **Data mining has also found an ability for the Torchwood similar to that of the All Star’s sprint tackle. *The Stickerbook description references "Purgatory." In Catholic Doctrine this means a place or state of suffering inhabited by the souls of sinners who are expiating their sins before going to heaven. *His crosshair most likely resembles the top of a tree stump *From December 6th 2018 onward, both Torchwood and the Hover Goat-3000 can be purchased in the Torch and Tail DLC Pack. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class